


Better Dig Two

by GothamsGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbians!, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Self Harm, Songfic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamsGirl/pseuds/GothamsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here lies the girl whose only crutch<br/>Was loving one man just a little too much."<br/>If you go before I do<br/>I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Dig Two

  
_I told you on the day we wed_  
_I was gonna love you 'til I's dead_  
_Made you wait 'til our wedding night_  
_That's the first and the last time I'll wear white_

_.._

Pamela finds Harley, soaked to the bone in the cold pouring autumn rain on her doorstep, the blonde's face red and puffy, mucus dripping from her button nose.

"He's gone…" Harley, poor naive Harls sobs it out, even though Ivy already knows. Its been all over the news, the headline running 24/7 on every main channel, Joker Dead. Cause of Death, unknown.

They all know it was Batman, finally taking a dead robin as a final straw.

"Daffodil come in," Pam, always having a soft spot for the clown girl, holds the door open and invites her into the house. Plants sit in pots and boxes, scattered throughout the space.

Harley ends up sleeping in her bed that night, holding tight to Ivy like she's the last person in the world. Pam strokes the sleeping blonde, pink and blue hair as she realizes that Ivy is all Harley has left.

_.._

_So if the ties that bind ever do come loose_  
_Tie 'em in a knot like a hangman's noose_  
_Cause I'll go to heaven or I'll go to hell_  
_Before I'll see you with someone else_  
_.._

Pamela comes home from the gardens across townand finds her houseguest in the bathtub with a kitchen knife against her wrists, wailing about pudding and green haired psychos.

She rips the weapon out of Harley's hands and slaps her, anger coursing through her green veins as she yells at the girl in the tub, "You're not allowed to do that, Harleen!"

"I'm pregnant," Harley cries, "He left me! He's gone and I'm pregnant and I want to die." The blonde draws out the last word long and slow, just like he use to.

Pamela makes her ginger tea and puts on looney tunes reruns, running her fingers through her shocking redhair as she stares at the figure sipping from a hot mug on the couch.  
_.._  
_Put me in the ground_  
_Put me six foot down_  
_And let the stone say,_

_"Here lies the girl whose only crutch_  
_Was loving one man just a little too much."_  
_.._

The next time it happens is a bit more close. A few weeks after Pamela walks in on Harley swallowing a bottle of nameless but dangerous pills. Pam sticks her fingers down an unconsenting throat and makes the little white capsules all come back up.

"Please don't," Ivy holds back tears as she cradles Harley's head against her chest. She'd never cared about a human this much before, and the thought of finding Harley dead one day makes her sick so she pleads, "Don't. Think about the baby."

At that Harley sobs, little hiccups that escape and Pamela realizes she's been avoiding that thought. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know," Ivy thinks about how'd she feel if someone she loved died, and Harley's face comes to mind, "I know."  
_.._

_Well,_  
_It won't be whiskey, it won't be meth_  
_It'll be your name on my last breath_  
_If divorce or death ever do us part_  
_The coroner will call it a broken heart_

_.._

The bump starts showing at 13 weeks, and Pam feels joy for the first time in a month when Harley's face lights up at the extra weight she's carrying, then promptly asks for baked apple pie from McDonald's and chili peppers.

She's also more touchy-feely, cuddling up to the plant goddess and kissing the back of her hand. It almost feels like before, except for the quiet stories the clown tells her stomach as the television plays in the background.  
_._

_If the ties that bind ever do come loose_  
_If "forever" ever ends for you_  
_If that ring gets a little too tight_  
_You might as well read me my last rights_

_.._

She's large and bloated when it happens. Harley pulls her heavier self into Pamela's lap and states very seriously, "I think I'm falling for you, Pam-a-lamb."

They'd been spending so much time together, kissing and touching but never beyond friendship, the ghost of him haunting the apartment like a looming reminder. Her swollen belly giving her an ache in her heart.

"If Puddin' was alive," Harley whimpers at that but continues, "He'd make me get rid of Lil' bean as soon as he found out. But you Red," Harley places her hands on the older woman's jaw and smiles. Not a sadistic smile but a genuine grin that makes Pamela's own lips form a matching one, "You love me, don't you?"

Pamela blushes, the red looking funny on her light green skintone, "Yes, I do."

"I don't think he loved me no more," Harley admits, "It still hurts a lot, but you make it all feel better. You make me feel whole again, Pammy."

Their lips meet in a messy kiss. All built of passion from years of friendship and emotional baggage.

They jump apart when the feel the baby kick for the first time, and Pam doesn't see any new scars on Harley's wrists.  
_.._

_There'll be a stone right next to mine,_  
_We'll be together 'til the end of time_  
_Don't you go before I do,_  
_I'm gonna tell the gravedigger that he better dig two_

_.._

Joseph J. Quinzel is born on Christmas Eve, in a Gotham hospital room with a doctor and nurse paid handsomely to never speak of what they did that night.

Harley of course cries when she's handed a pink, bloody screaming baby with shocking green hair and blue eyes.

The doctor doesn't question when Harley wipes her eyes and holds the infants hand in her's, "Hi JJ, I'm your mommy. I'm sorry daddy can't be here."

The baby gurgles in her arms, squirming in the white blanket he'd been quickly wrapped in.

"But mommy has someone else now though, so don't be worried, because I think you'll like her more than you'd like daddy." Harley, sweaty hair sticking to her forehead and tired, tilts up the baby so he can look at the redhead staring from the bedside, sitting with a look of awe and nervousness, "Meet your other mommy, Pam."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always written on my phone so sorry for any mistakes. Good news is I will be getting a laptop soon and plan on writing a lot more. If you liked it please review! If y'all really do I might even write more for mommies!Harivy


End file.
